Power splitters or signal splitters or dividers are known. They are used, as the name suggests, to divide or split a signal into two or more identical signals. Identical or nearly identical signals can be used in various systems where the same signal is processed in varying manners or the same manner with more than one resultant signal being used in some combination for some purpose. For example, if signals are subject to the same interferences or distortions a practitioner can start with identical signals and use differential processing and subtract the resultant signals to basically eliminate the common interferences. As another example, some amplifiers use or start with identical signals and process these signals in distinctly different manners and then combine the resultant signals in some fashion to provide the final amplified signal.
In many of these cases where identical signals are used to begin with, the relative phase of the resultant or resulting processed signals is critical for a successful combination. Practitioners have used a phase adjustment in one of the signal paths to attempt to address this problem.